Just For Us
by GreatWolf Fanatic
Summary: Continuation of Just For You. Connie has been captured by Kullervo's crazed followers and is no where to be found, now the society must hasten to her rescue, before a familiar evil is unleased yet again.


**Just For Us**

**And so here I go with the second instalment of my story, Just For You. My apologies for the long delay, I know it took me a long while to get this started, but now that I have, I hope to update as often as possible. Thank you everyone who have left very positive reviews, which is about everyone =D, they make me a very happy person! And so, without further ado, here goes chapter 1.**

**Assessing The Problem**

The Sky rattled and the wind howled, making all the windows shutter with an eerie intensity. It was one of those days best spent inside and that was where Dr. Brock currently was, sitting at his working desk, littered with different papers on this and that. Some were purely medical, but most were different papers concerning the society. The mess of his desk wasn't just restricted to his desk either, crumpled up notes littered the floor of the office, and just outside of his office, was room after room in different states of disorganization. Now that Brock was getting on in his years, he didn't really have the time or the energy to keep everything in tip top condition. His house wasn't dirty or unclean by any measure, it was simply unmanaged. Suddenly, a sharp knock at the door sounded, startling Brock, who was a bit unnerved by the weather.

"Hello, who is it?" Dr. Brock asked as he got up and hastened to the door, avoiding the mess that threatened to trip him.

"It's Kinga, can you open the door please?" Kinga said dryly. Dr. Brock did just that and quickly invited her in, taking her soaking cloak and hanging it on the coat rack.

"Hello Kinga, how are you doing?"

"Oh I've been better, as have we all I'm sure."

"Don't I know it," Dr. Brock agreed, "Can I offer you a seat?" Dr. Brock asked amiably, as he moved about the room looking for an appropriate seat.

"Yes, Thank you, I just may need it." Kinga said tiredly. "I think my days of being a trustee are numbered."

"I'm very sorry to hear that," Dr. Brock said, meaning every word. Kinga had been a very fair and reliable trustee of The Society for Mythical Creatures for almost 20 years; without her help, it was hard to imagine where they would be today.

"Yes, well, I'm getting much too old for this. My joints ache, especially when riding Morjik, and to be a companion to dragons, and not be able to fly for more than two hours in a day is excruciating." Kinga growled with emotion.

"I can only imagine," Dr. Brock said sorrowfully. "Pretty soon I'm going to be in the same position; I believe our generation is coming to an end." But until then, we need to do all we can for the Society, which means saving Connie and hopefully putting an end to the Kullervo situation once and for all."

"Your right of course, which is what brings me here." Kinga replied, sounding a little less distraught.

"Oh, do you have any good news? Has Connie been found?" Dr. Brock asked eagerly.

"Sadly not yet, but we do have a small lead that could lead to Connie, and what Kullervo's plans are with her. As you know, the moment we received word that Connie had been kidnapped, we sent a world-wide warning to all the societies' branches and locations to keep an eye out and be on guard for any rouge mythical creatures. Shortly afterwards we received a cryptic message from the Victoria Island society branch located in Nunavut, stating that they had clues and a general idea of what befell Connie."

"What?" Dr. Brock exclaimed, "Did they say anything else?"

"No, only that they couldn't explain any more over mail, and that we would have to meet them in Nunavut. They also said that it is essential that those closest to Connie come."

"But this doesn't make any sense at all. It's very vague."

"I know," Kinga said grimly, "But what choice do we have?

"None at all," Brock agreed, "Connie's rescue is critical not to just us, but the entire world. Whatever the rebels plan, it isn't good. What I also want to know is whether this means Kullervo is back."

"Of course he's back," Kinga said, "What other reason could the rebels want Connie if Kullervo isn't back?"

"Maybe they want revenge, or maybe they have some other sinister plan we don't know about. Ever since the night that the factory caught fire, I've sensed that Connie hasn't really been the same. I think everyone has kind of sensed that."

"She isn't really the same," Kinga said, troubled. "Something… happened that night that changed her, I don't really know anything, as she didn't feel up to explaining, but she isn't fully… human anymore."

"This isn't good. We need to rescue Connie as soon as possible; who knows what will happen if we don't." Dr. Brock said quietly.

"Of course. However the current problem is who should go, it has to be people close to Connie." Kinga said, "And whoever goes probably won't be able to bring their companions, I'm thinking they will have to fly there by plane."

"Your right, dragon back would take too long and we couldn't guarantee that they wouldn't be spotted."

"How about we send Evelyn, Col, Rat, Jane and Mack?" Kinga asked.

"You want to send Col? He's understandably upset, but it's made him a bit… reckless and unpredictable. Jane is new to the society, and we know next to nothing about Flare Wolves. Had times been more peaceful I would have spent a good deal of time studying and researching them." Dr. Brock said worriedly.

"I know, but we have to let Col go. He feels worse and worse every day and it kills him that he can`t do anything about it. With this at least he will be able to do something. And if he found out we sent everyone to help other than himself, there`s no telling what he would do."

"True, but what about Fyria and Jane?" Dr. Brock asked.

"How about we ask Jane first and then let her explain it to Fyria. I don`t know Fyria very well but what I do know is that she is very protective, and would probably take it better coming from Jane."

"Okay, that sounds like a good plan. I really hope this works, otherwise I`m out of ideas." Dr. Brock said with a frown, and a long sigh.

"Me neither, Brock, me neither. But I should go know," Kinga said, getting stiffly to her feet." I still have a meeting with the trustees and I have to explain all this to them too."

"You told me all this first, is that allowed?" Brock said with the first signs of a smile that day.

"Well when you've been a trustee for as long as I have, people don't bother with the little things so much," Kinga said with a soft laugh. "Make sure you take care of yourself, old man. There's more grey to your hair now than there is black."

Dr. Brock chuckled good naturedly "I could say the same to you. Just be safe Kinga." Dr. Brock said as Kinga moved to the door. Kinga glanced back at him quickly, then opened the door and left.

"Could I be mistaken or was that a small blush" Dr. Brock thought to himself after the door closed. He spent the next hour just sitting in his chair and pondering on the present and the future, before he wearily got up to put Kinga's plan into motion.

**And that's the conclusion of chapter 1. I am really sorry for my exceptionally long delay, and I will hopefully update every week at least on Wednesdays. Please tell me what you think and if there any things you want to see throughout the story. This is only the beginning and it's fairly short, there are many surprises and plans that I have for the fallowing chapters. **


End file.
